Catching Innocents
by shantie1984
Summary: I’m sorry but I don’t think Darien is as innocent as people may think he is. I mean the way he’s drawn with his eyes. They are not big and round like Serena and Ami’s with innocents spelled all over them. No Darien’s are oval and intimidating!
1. Chapter 1

At the great Chiba Corp. things went as usual. Half the secretaries were gossiping on the latest news while the other half was busy talking on the phones. Men and women walk through the halls looking for the right room and a young attractive blonde female was being shown around.

"And this is your desk Serena," the tall brown haired woman said. "I hope you like it here at Chiba Corp. Oh and by the way my name's Lita. If you need anything just give me a call. My office number is on the speed dial. Now are you set?"

"Yes, thank you," the young blonde said and went to sit down. Suddenly a tall dark man walked by.

"Hi Lita," he said smiling at her. He was very handsome and Serena couldn't help, but stare.

"Why, hello Darien," Lita greeted back. "Oh Darien this is Serena Tsukino. She's one of the new secretaries we hired. Serena this is Darien Chiba your boss."

"Hello Mr. Chiba," Serena said putting out her hand and Darien shook it. Serena could tell Darien was a strong man by the way he gripped her hand.

"Darien is fine. I don't care much for Mr. It was nice meeting you Serena," Darien said casually and left for his office.

"Is he always that distant?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but I learned to deal with it," Lita answered.

"Is he your husband?"

"Oh no, yeah right marring my cousin?" Lita laughed. "I'm happily married to the greatest guy in the world, but don't get any ideas. I'm tired of seeing every girl who meets him suddenly fall in love."

"Huh?" Serena asked not quite understanding what Lita meant.

"Every single girl in this building is crazy over him. You do best by not becoming like them."

"Oh don't worry I won't. Besides I can't think of my bosses like that." Lita smiled at Serena and looked around.

"Well Serena I'll leave you to settle yourself in. Bye."

"Bye." Serena took a deep breath and sighed looking around the large desk she had. She noticed all the people and smile to herself. She loved being around people and knew that she would make a lot of friends here. Serena knew she had to get started and began to lay her things on the desk. There wasn't very much to set up. She had a few pictures of her family and friends and one of her loving black cat, Luna. After she was done she began to work. Her work was simple, file folders, take calls, and go through some papers.

That was pretty much how it went every day. Serena was very good at it though and always finished early. As the weeks past Serena got to know Darien Chiba a little better as she would sometimes bump into him in the coffee room.

All the men though loved Serena. It was clear that she was the best looking woman in there. Serena did date a few of them, but nothing really big ever happened and she would only date one at a time. All though for Darien, he was known for dating several women at a time. Darien was now dating an actress named Emerald and another named Beryl even though he was planning on getting rid of Beryl very soon.

Another few weeks passed and Serena suddenly found herself the personal secretary of Darien Chiba. No one knew how she got to that position and wondered if Darien was dating her too. Serena of course had no idea what people were thinking. She just thought that Darien noticed how fast she worked. To tell the truth Darien didn't know very well why he wanted Serena Tsukino. Even though he had noticed her fast pace work he also noticed how beautiful she was and how all the men in the building looked at her. He did find it rather amusing though that Serena really didn't seem to notice their attention on her.

One day as Serena was busy away filing papers a woman came to her desk. "Excuse me is Darien Chiba in?" Serena looked up to see a pretty woman with long wavy amber like hair. Serena would have thought the woman was beautiful if it weren't for the evil look in her eyes.

"Yes he is," Serena answered. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No. My name is Beryl. Go and tell Darien that I'm here." Serena nodded and went into Darien's office. As Beryl watched her walk away she mentally noted how the young girl looked. Beryl knew Serena was gorgeous and saw the way she moved and how she smiled when she entered the office like a little girl. Beryl quickly calmed down when she remembered what type of women Darien liked and Serena wasn't it. She knew Darien like a strong and powerful woman who didn't rely on anyone. Serena was too innocent and sweet to attract Darien's attention. Beryl smiled to herself when Serena came almost bouncing back out like a little bunny. She was clearly too innocent and carefree for Darien.

"Darien will see you now," Serena said smiling at Beryl. Beryl smiled back wickedly and walked in. Serena went back to her filing when short after she heard yelling coming from Darien's office and the door slammed open with Beryl stepping out.

"Darien you can't do this to me you piece of shit! How dare you do this to me! Fuck you!"

"Beryl I told you that I wasn't in this for love," Darien calmly said to her as he walked over to the door. Beryl gave him the finger and stormed off. Darien just stood there with a stern face.

"Bitch," Lita said as Beryl past by her. Lita wasn't scared of Beryl and knew she could take her down any day even if needed. Serena on the other hand was in shock of the whole thing. She stared wide-eyed at where Beryl had left and to Darien. Darien looked down at her when he noticed she was staring at him for answers.

"Serena may I see you in my office now please?" Darien said just before returning back to his desk. Serena sighed and went into his office.

"Yes Darien?"

"Serena, are you free this weekend?" Serena looked at him confused. She knew he couldn't be asking her out on a date.

"I think so," she answered with confusion obvious in her voice. "I didn't plan any dates this weekend why?"

"I would like you to come with me for the weekend on a business trip to New York."

"Wow I've never been to New York," Serena said as she trailed off into her own little world. Darien couldn't help, but smile to himself. "What would I need?"

"Well you will need one nice dress and three casual outfits. You know jeans and shirts."

"What's the weather suppose to be like?"

"It's going to be cold so don't pack anything you would wear over the summer. You know like a tube-top or mini skirt." Suddenly Darien covered his mouth. He couldn't believe what he just said. Slowly Darien started to think just how Serena would look like if she did wear things like that. But as soon as it came, it left.

"Of course not!" Serena stated. "I would never wear those things during the winter time." Darien nodded and went back to his work, but suddenly looked up at Serena strangely. Serena was feeling spunky and winked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Serena got back to her apartment she went straight to her answering machine. "Hi Serena it's Reye. Chad and I were wondering if you want to go out for dinner this weekend. Call me if you want to come. Love you! Bye." Reye was an old friend of hers that helped got her the job at Chiba Crop.

"Hey Serena this is Molly. Guess what? I'm pregnant! Yes really! Call me okay?" Molly was also an old friend that just happened to work at Chiba Corp. also.

"Oh gosh Molly's pregnant! Man Melvin works fast. I better call now." Serena picked up the phone and dialed Molly's number. "Yeah Molly? Hey it's Serena!"

It was a nice early spring day and a good day shop for her little weekend trip. Serena loved shopping. In fact it was one her favorite hobbies! Well, that eating and sleeping. Serena was walking until she spotted a beautiful pair of baby pink high heels in the window of a store.

"Oh those shoes would go great with my dress that I'm wearing in New York! I wish I could afford them though."

"Nice shoes?" Darien asked looking over Serena's shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, Darien you scared me!" Serena said jumping around to look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Darien said taking a step back finally noticing what she was wearing. Serena could feel his stare traveling up and down her body. She was wearing a light yellow tube-top with a baby blue mini skirt and white three-inch heels. "How old are you Serena?" Darien couldn't help, but ask.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Suddenly Darien realized that Serena wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. She was back looking at the shoes. "You really want those don't you?"

"Oh yes very much so," Serena answered forgetting who she was talking to. Darien smiled and walked into the store. Serena never noticed and suddenly saw a store worker coming to take the shoes. Serena sighed to herself as he did. She knew now she would never get them. She lowered her eyes and turned to see that Darien wasn't there anymore. After a few seconds of looking around she saw him come out of the store with a bag. "Did you buy something for a friend?" she asked, not realizing what had just happened.

"Yeah you could say that." Darien smiled devilishly and turned to the window. "Someone bought your shoes?"

"Yeah," Serena said looking down. Darien couldn't believe how cute she looked when she was sad. She reminded him of a child that lost its favorite toy. Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and smiled.

"Come on. I'll buy you lunch." Serena's face perked up a bit and they went walking to the food court. When they were done Serena thanked him and went back to her apartment. Tomorrow she would be leaving for New York and she couldn't wait!

The next morning Serena woke up fairly early. During lunch Darien said he would pick her up so she gave him her address. It took about two hours to get ready and had just finished when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Serena shouted and went to open the door. "Hey Darien."

"You ready?" Darien asked.

"Just got done packing."

"Okay I'll get your things." Darien went to get her suitcase and led her to his car. She was shocked when she saw a limousine. "Surprised?" Darien asked noticing the look on her face.

"A limousine?" Serena asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave my car at an airport." Serena understood and went in the limousine. Darien followed her and the driver closed the door. Soon they were on their way to the airport. "So Serena have you ever been on a plane before?"

"No not really. Once when I was a baby, but that was when my parents were moving back here."

"Really? Where were you moving from?"

"Japan. I was born there and my father had an office there also. When he was no longer needed there and the office was going to be okay without his help we moved back to America. I was only three though when we moved back."

"Do you remember anything from Japan?"

"Well I played with two girls named Mina and her step sister Reye. They were Americans too. Mina's father and mine were close friends and a year after we moved so did they. Mina's father got divorced a year after she was born and a year and half later got married to Reye's mother who was also just divorced."

"Oh." After another hour they arrived at the airport. Darien had their luggage taken and led Serena to plane.

"What class are we flying?" Serena asked.

"First of course," Darien answered simply.

"First! Are you serious? Maybe business class, but I didn't think first! Wow!" Seeing Serena's face light up made Darien feel unusually happy. Being with the little bunny made his energy fly up, but also made him feel cool and calm. Darien never realized that he had put his arm around her waist and frankly neither did Serena.

They walked all the way to the boarding area and boarded to the plane. When they got in Darien took Serena to their seats and got comfortable. "You ready to go?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," Serena said quickly staring out the window.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," Serena said quickly again. After a little while everyone was aboard and the plane was getting ready to take off. "Darien just how high are we going to be?" Serena asked nervously. Darien looked at her then noticed her knuckles. They were white from holding onto the armrest to hard. Darien smiled, pulled the armrest up and took Serena's hand into his.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Here take this gum. You'll need it." Serena took it and began chewing it. The plane began going fast and Serena flung herself into Darien's embrace. Darien knew Serena was scared to death and put his arms around her.

"Is she going to be all right?" a stewardess asked. Darien shook his head yes and the stewardess left. Darien returned back to the little bunny shaking in his arms.

"Don't worry Serena," Darien said while stroking her hair. Soon after the plane began to level out Serena began to calm down. After a few minutes Serena let go of Darien. When she did Darien felt a loss that he had never felt before. Like what Serena felt when she saw that someone else had bought her shoes. "You calm down yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay now next time warn me if you're scared of something." Serena began to blush and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to slightly blush also.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"For what?" Darien asked.

"For not pushing me away when I was scared." Darien smiled and placed one hand on her face.

"You're welcome." They stared at each other for a while when Darien realized what he was doing and turned his head. Lucky for him a stewardess came by.

"Would you two like something to drink?" she asked.

"I would like some wine and you?" Darien asked Serena.

"I would like a cola please." The stewardess nodded and left.

"You don't drink?" Darien asked.

"Not really. Sometimes for special occasions, but that's it."

"That's good," Darien said taking his drink from the stewardess.

"Twenty-three," Serena suddenly said as she took her cola.

"What?" Darien asked.

"I'm twenty-three. You asked how old I was before and now I'm answering."

"Oh. I'm thirty."

"You're still young"

"Thanks." Serena smiled at Darien and that began the long flight to New York.


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane landed Darien realized that he had fallen asleep and so did Serena. Serena had her head on a pillow on his lap in a deep sleep. Darien couldn't help, but smile. After everyone had exited the plane, Darien woke up Serena. "Serena, honey, wake up."

"What is it babe?" Serena asked lifting her head. After a few moments both Serena and Darien realized what they had just said and blushed. "We better get our stuff and head for the hotel," Serena said getting up.

"Oh right." Darien got up and they headed for the luggage pick up area. "Serena, why are we going this direction?"

"To get our stuff of course," Serena answered casually.

"Serena we don't have to get our stuff."

"What?"

"It's being taken to our hotel as we speak. Now come with me to our limousine and let's get to the hotel okay?" Darien put his arm around her waist and they walked to the limousine.

"I'm such a ditz," Serena said as the man opened the door for her.

"No you're not," Darien laughed as he followed her into the car.

"Oh you're just being nice to me."

"Serena you're not a ditz. You may trip a lot, but you are not a ditz."

"You've seen me trip!" Serena asked blushing.

"Serena, how could I not? You trip just about every other day at the office."

"Oh shut up," Serena ordered and turned the other way so not to look at him.

"Oh come on Serena. Now you're going to make me feel bad," Darien pouted.

"That's the idea," Serena said bluntly, but Darien could tell that she was smiling. Darien suddenly had an idea come to mind and he grabbed Serena's waist.

"Oh Serena don't be mad," he whispered into her ear, which caused a shiver down her spine. "You know it drives me crazy when you're upset." Darien could feel Serena's body tense up. Suddenly he began tickling her.

"Stop please!" Serena begged.

"Not until you say that I'm the best guy ever!" Darien laughed.

"Okay! Okay! You're the best guy ever!"

"That's better," Darien said letting go of her. After a few minutes they arrived at the Holiday Hotel. Darien checked in and they went to their hotel sweet.

"Wow. This is a nice room."

"Yeah. It's a sweet. We have our own little kitchen, living room, and balcony."

"This is great."

"Oh no!" Darien shouted from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"They messed up with what I had asked. I asked for a bedroom with two twin beds, not one king size. Damn."

"Well I'll just sleep on the couch," Serena said dropping her head.

"No! No I couldn't let you do that. I'll take the couch."

"Absolutely not!"

"Would you rather have me sleep with you then?" Darien asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Serena answered.

"What?" Darien asked.

"You brought me here. Since you will not let me sleep on the couch and I won't let you then we might as well sleep together," Serena explained.

"Fine," Darien said sitting down on the bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "That's our stuff," Darien said getting up. Serena and Darien unpacked their things and ordered food service. After they were done eating Serena decided to go to bed.

"Well I'm going to get my pjs on and go to bed. Good night Darien," Serene said teasingly.

"Night," Darien responded smiling. Serena walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Darien stayed awake for another hour then went to bed. He walked in to see that Serena was fast asleep. Darien put on a pair of black silk pants and walked over to Serena's side. Darien looked down and took in Serena's appearance. She did look breath taking. Serena had on a white cotton tank top with matching pants. "Good night little bunny," Darien said walking around to his side of the bed and slowly climbed into it. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep.

The next morning Serena awoke to the feeling of bare skin against her back. Serena's tank top was backless and remembered that she was sharing a bed with Darien. Serena was still half-asleep, but was able to turn over slowly and found herself in the arms of Darien. Thinking she was dreaming, Serena closed her eyes put her arms around his waist and went back to sleep.

An hour later Darien woke up from a wake up call that he had asked for. Darien reached over Serena to pick and hang up the phone. When he put the phone down he realized that his arms were laced in Serena's. Serena looked so comfortable in his arms so he decided to stay in bed for another ten minutes before waking up Serena.

Unluckily for Darien he fell back asleep. He had wanted to get up a little early to jog. The next time Darien woke up it was eleven. "Oh my god I fell back asleep," Darien said to himself, which woke up Serena.

"Oh what?" Serena asked slowly waking up.

"It's eleven."

"It's only eleven? Wake me at twelve," Serena said closing her eyes.

"Come on," Darien said picking her up.

"No. Let me sleep," Serena begged half-awake.

"No, now come on," Darien said taking her into his arms and caring her into the living room and dropping her on the couch.

"Nice couch," Serena said getting comfortable.

"No!" Darien cried out. He quickly picked up Serena and took her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and turned to Serena. "Listen if you don't get up and take a shower I'll take your clothes off myself." This made Serena go wide-eye and blush.

"No that's okay," Serena said quickly and push Darien out of the bathroom. Serena took off her clothes and jumped in the walk in shower. Serena loved taking showers especially bathes. She soon began sing to herself. "Deep within my soul, a love so strong, it takes control. Now we both know…" Serena sang in a voice that sounded like an angel. As she sang Darien began singing with her. He knew the song and thought he was the only one who knew it.

"Serena is something special. She's so different from my other girls." That was true. All the girls Darien had dated were mean and thoughtless like he thought he was. After a few minutes pass Serena came out of the shower. Serena didn't expect Darien to still in the room and was glad that she had her towel on and didn't try to make a mad dash for her clothes without it. Darien was shocked again by Serena. Her innocents were washed away when he saw her in that towel. He couldn't believe that the little bunny that hopped around the office building could look so sexy in just a plane white towel. "I'm so sorry Serena," Darien said nervously. Darien had never been nervous because of a woman ever.

"No Darien, it's okay. I'm just going to get my clothes and get back into the bathroom."

"No. I want to take a shower so you can change here while I take mine," Darien said heading to the bathroom. Serena smiled and turned to pick out her clothes. Serena decided to wear a pair of tight light blue boot-cut jeans and a baby pink fitted sweater. After putting her hair back into it's two pigtail buns and putting on her little bit of makeup, she went into the tiny kitchen to make coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Darien was out of the shower to put his clothes on. Darien was kind of disappointed to find that Serena wasn't still in the room. Some part of him wanted to impress her and the other part had no clue why he was even hoping. Darien put on his clothes, which were some black jeans and a clean white shirt. "Feel better?" Serena asked as Darien stepped out of the bedroom.

"Oh yeah," Darien said walking towards her.

"I made some coffee, if you want some?"

"Thanks," Darien said and went to get himself some.

"What are we doing today?" Serena asked.

"Well first we can do whatever you want," Darien said taking a seat next to her on the couch. "We don't have to be at the party until five-thirty."

"Well I always wanted to see the park," Serena said blushing slightly.

"The park it is," Darien announced taking a sip of his coffee. Serena and Darien drank their coffee then left their room for the park.

"Darien let's walk?" Serena asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Please? It's only a five minutes walk from here."

"Okay," Darien said smiling down at her and they began the walk. When they reached the park an idea come to him. "Wait right here," Darien commanded and ran off.

"Okay?" Serena said as Darien ran. After a few minutes if waiting Serena felt a nudge at her back. She turned to see a pretty black mare. "Oh my gosh!" Serena said stepping back.

"Get on!" Darien called out from behind the horse. Serena went around the horse to see a white carriage with Darien sitting in the back.

"Alright!" Serena exclaimed and jumped in next to Darien. Darien put one arm behind her shoulders and relaxed. "To the park!" Serena shouted happily and the driver told the horse to move. "Oh Darien the park is so beautiful," Serena gushed looking around.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as the one next to me," Darien said looking at his little bunny. Serena looked at him strangely and suddenly began to blush a deep ruby red, figuring out that he was talking about her.

"Darien stop. You're making me blush," Serena said covering her cheeks.

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth." Serena giggled and took her hands off her cheeks. Darien took one of her tiny hands in his large one and squeezed it gently. Serena sighed and laid her head on his strong shoulder. Darien let go of her tiny hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. For Darien and Serena time seemed to stop and soon it began to snow.

"Oh Darien it's snowing," Serena said in a daze.

"Yeah," Darien said in a husky voice. It was too perfect for the two. They could have stayed together forever. The moment was broken though when the horse stopped.

"Okay love birds the rides over," the driver said turning around. "That will be fifty dollars." Darien handed him the money and looked at Serena.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Darien asked.

"Oh yes. What time is it?" Darien looked at his watch.

"It's four. We better get back to the room and get ready." Serena agreed and they made their way back to the room. When they got to the room, Serena took off for the bedroom.

"I get the bathroom!" Serena shouted. "Don't come in until I say you can okay? It'll only be a minute." Serena shut the door and within a couple of minutes the door reopened. "Okay now you can come in."

"What was that for?" Darien asked chuckling.

"I don't want you to see my dress until I have it on," Serena explained blushing. "I know it's childish, but I just don't like it when people see my dresses until I'm wearing them."

"That's okay." Serena went into the bathroom and got ready. Darien began putting on his tuxedo and walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Serena you ready yet?"

"One second!" Serena shouted from the other side of the door. Within a few seconds the door opened. "I'm ready," Serena squealed. Darien was speechless. Again Serena shocked him! Serena was wearing a pale pink dress that was fitted at the top and flared out a bit from the waist down. The top was patten leather and tided around her neck and around her waist showing all of her back. The top was attached to the skirt that was made of simple pale pink silk. It was complete with a pair of plane white high heel shoes.

"You look great!" Darien exclaimed.

"Thank you," Serena said looking a little depressed.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked confused.

"I just wished I had those shoes. These white shoes don't really match that well." Suddenly Darien remembered.

"Hold on," Darien said and ran to the other side of the room and held up and little box. He brought it back to Serena and smiled. "I got this for you. It isn't much." Serena took the box and opened it. Her face light up when she saw the two pale pink paten leather high heel shoes she wanted so badly. Serena looked up at Darien and flung herself into his arms, crashing her lips against his. Darien was in too much shock to do anything, but he wished he did.

"Thank you so much!" Serena squealed and put the shoes on. "Darien I love you so much!" Serena gushed giving him a long hug.

"You're welcome Serena. I knew you wanted those shoes so much."

"Some day I'll repay you for this," Serena said stepping back. Darien's mind began to wander as he thought of ways she could repay him. Suddenly a thought of her in a teddy came to mind. Darien pushed back the thought knowing it would never happen. "Come on. Let's go before we become late."

"You're right." They went to get their coats and left the room. When they exited the hotel, they were met by yet another limousine. The driver opened the door for them and they stepped in. They drove to the party in silence. It was a short drive though and soon they arrived at the front door of another hotel. Serena and Darien went in and were met by a man. "We're for the Anderson party." The man nodded and led them to a room set apart for the business party.

"Darien!" a male's voice shouted out and soon the man came to Darien's view. "So you finally made it you son of a bitch."

"Hey Greg!" Darien said giving his good friend a hug. "How have you been man?"

"Just great."

"Where's that pretty little genius for a wife you've got?"

"Oh she's talking to another business owner. Who's this gorgeous women with you?" Greg asked looking at Serena.

"Greg, this is my good friend Serena. Serena, this is one of my life long friends, Greg."

"Please to meet you," Serena greeted holding out her hand. Greg took it and kissed the top of it.

"The pleasure's all mine." Serena couldn't help, but blush a little. "Hey dude, you won't guess who actually made it," Greg exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Andrew."

"What? Really? Dude this is great! Where is he?" Darien asked excitedly.

"He's over there," Greg said pointing to a table at the other side of the room.

"Greg excuse us please?" Darien asked.

"Sure man," Greg agreed.

"Come on Serena," Darien said taking Serena's hand and taking off. They flew past everybody until Serena was face to face with a tall hansom sandy blonde man with green eyes.

"Darien!" the man said hugging Darien. "Dude I haven't seen you for months!"

"Man Andrew you have no idea how much I miss you dude!"

"Darien!" a female's voice shouted.

"Mina! My Venus girl!" Darien shouted and gave the short blonde women a big hug. "I see that my favorite couple is still married?" Darien said letting go of Mina.

"Oh yeah," Andrew said putting his arm around Mina's small waist.

"Well Darien who's your cute friend?" Mina asked.

"Guys this is Serena. Serena this is my best friend, Andrew and his gorgeous wife, Mina," Darien introduced as he and Serena took their seat by Andrew and Mina. Serena could tell that Andrew and Mina were very close to Darien. Andrew had been Darien's friend sense the first grade. They both had met Mina in the eighth grade. All three had been best friends since then and after high school Andrew asked Mina to marry him only after a little pushing from Darien of course.

"My god man she looks almost like Mina," Andrew exclaimed.

"Dude she does!" Darien said taking a good look at both Serena and Mina. They did look very much alike. Serena had deeper blue eyes and Mina had more of the bleach blonde hair, but if no one knew any better people would have thought of them being sisters or even twins.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," Darien agreed. "I'll have a bourbon and seven."

"I'll have a scotch and water?" Serena asked.

"And for my lovely wife?" Andrew asked.

"I'm fine with this," Mina said lifting her drink.

"Okay then," Andrew said and left to get the drinks.

"So Darien, is this beautiful woman your girlfriend?" Mina asked. "She sure is a lot better then your last ones." Mina hated Beryl and Emerald, but if he didn't say anything soon he knew Mina would give him a good tongue lashing for not dating Serena. Serena and Mina clearly clicked at first sight. It was strange that Serena was the first and only girl, so far, that Mina ever liked.

"Well um," Serena began, but was cut short by Darien.

"Yeah she is," Darien answered putting his arm around Serena's petite figure.

"Finally you pick a good one!" Mina exclaimed. Darien felt his blood boil. He loved Mina, but hated when she tried to take over his personal life with women. Darien tightened his grip around Serena's waist. Suddenly Andrew came to the rescue.

"Here's the drink," he said handing them to Serena and Darien. Soon Greg and Ami joined them

"Hey will you guys come to my office on Monday so I can take you all out for lunch?" Darien asked.

"Sure," they all agreed.

"Serena. That name sound familiar. What's your last name?"

"Tsukino."

"Oh my gosh I know you!" Mina squealed. "You use to live in Japan huh?"

"Yeah. You're Mina? I mean the step sister of Reye?"

"I knew when my sister spoke about you I knew you."

"I can't believe you remember me, Serene gushed.

"Well Reye was the one who reminded me. I can't believe we found each other again."

"This is the Mina you were talking about Serena?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," Serena answered. The dinner went pretty much very well. Andrew and Darien talked about what they had been doing the past few months and how their businesses were blooming. Mina took and seat next to Serena and they began chatting about their lives. They both realized that they each had an interest in fashion and soon began chatting about that.

After they were all done with eating, the light dimmed and music started to play. Darien loved it when Greg held business parties. They weren't like any other. His parties always had dancing. After a few more minutes of talking, Darien stood up. "Serena would you care to dance?" he asked. Quickly Andrew also got up.

"And would my wife like to dance also?" Serena and Mina smiled at each other and nodded their head, yes. Serena took Darien's hand and they made their way to the dance floor. When they reached the area and a song, that Serena knew as Echo Pa'Lante (Spanish Cha Cha) by Thalia, began to play. Darien took Serena by the waist and they began to dance. Serena danced gracefully as Darien twirled her about the floor. Whenever Serena twirled her dress would fly around her, showing off her shapely long legs.

Soon another song came on. It was a slow song. Darien took hold, with both hands, of Serena's waist and led her to him. Serena intently put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his strong chest. As they swayed Darien tightened his hold on Serena's waist. Serena didn't notice and began inching her way closer to him. Serena loved the song that was playing. It was her favorite song, Eres Todo En Mi by Ana Gabriel.

Soon Serena's delicate body was pressed against Darien hard frame. Darien lowered his face to her hair and smelled the sweet scent of roses. The scent was light, but Darien knew it was roses. Serena sighed. She could feel her body turn to Jell-O as Darien held her. Serena didn't know that she too had the same effect on Darien also. They danced all through out the night until the party ended.

When they got back to the hotel, they arrived hand in hand. Serena was very tired and clung to Darien's waist so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Darien put his arm around her waist to help her stay up. Soon Serena became too weak to the point where Darien had to carry her the rest of the way. It wasn't hard for Darien to carry her. To him she seemed almost weightless.

When they finally reached their room, Darien went straight for the bedroom. He laid Serena on the bed and took off her shoes. Serena looked beautiful sleeping in her pale pink dress. Darien soon began taking off his blazer and took off his shoes and belt. He unbuttoned some of the buttons on his shirt and decided that he was too tired to change. Darien turned of the lights and got into bed. Serena instinctively turned over and put her hand on his chest. Darien let out a deep breath and turned to put his arms around her waist.

Darien knew he was falling for the little bunny. He was amazed that he was so attacked to this little hopping innocents. She wasn't even the type of girl he went for, but yet here he was in love with this being of innocents. Darien decided that he wasn't going to let this girl go so for the rest of the night they stayed in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

okay im giving notice now...this chapter has...SEX! yes i said and yes it does so if you are not comfortable with this please dont read! okay that was my notice.

The next morning Serena found herself in her dress wrapped in Darien's arms. Serena didn't care about her dress. She loved being held by Darien. She felt so safe and contempt in his muscular arms. Serena could tell that she was falling for him. In fact, she knew she was falling for him sense the plane ride. Serena just about kicked herself for doing the one thing she said she would never do. She didn't care though. All she wanted to do was stay in his arms. Serena closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head," Darien whispered in Serena's ear. "It's twelve." Serena opened her eyes and sat up.

"Now that is a time I prefer to wake up at," Serena joked. Darien lightly chuckled and brought her down to kiss her on the head. Serena blushed and got out of bed. Darien closed his eyes as he heard Serena's footsteps leave the room. Darien quickly smiled to himself and got up to the bathroom. Darien took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

When he stepped in he suddenly stopped as the shower came on. Right in front of him was Serena with her back turned to him? Darien froze at the sight of her. He could see her shapely legs curve nicely to her behind. Her long golden hair was parted to flow over the front of her body showing off her beautiful back and neck. Darien could feel his legs go weak at the sight of her.

The moment was cut off though when Serena pushed her hair back began to turn around. Darien tensed as his dark ocean blue met light Hawaiian ocean blue. Serena froze. She couldn't believe that Darien was standing right in front of her completely naked! For a spilt second she smiled, but erased it when she realized that she too was naked. Serena quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it in front of her. She knew it would cover her completely for it being so thick and long. Let you know this all happened with a few seconds. Her gold hair touched the ground and lay in a little pool around her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked jumping back.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Serena!" Darien shouted running, but his running was cut short when he slipped and fell to the ground. "Ah!" he yelled.

"Darien!" Serena shouted when she heard Darien fall. Serena ran out of the shower when she too slipped and landed on Darien. "Ah!" she screamed, as she fell with her hair flying everywhere. Serena tried to get up, but when she stood up she slipped and fell back again. This time Darien saw it coming and caught her at the waist holding her right over his body, with her arms helping him hold her up at his shoulders.

"I got you," Darien said smiling and laid Serena on the right side of him. Serena smiled back and for a minute they looked into each other's eyes. Serena still had her arms at his sides and Darien suddenly got the urge to kiss her. Luckily so did she and Darien soon found himself pulling Serena's face down to his. Both Serena and Darien could hear their heart thumping. Their lips gently touched for a short, but sweet kiss.

Serena suddenly broke away. She was shocked at her actions and mentally scolded herself for even doing what she just did with her boss. They looked at each other for a second until Serena quickly broke the silence. "Let me get you a towel," she quickly said and got up to get one. Serena found a robe and a towel. She wrapped the robe around her and returned to see that Darien had gotten up and was waiting for her. She held out the towel and Darien took it.

"Thanks," he said and wrapped it around his waist. Serena stared at his body long and hard. Darien truly was a work of art. His hard muscular stomach and chest made Serena melt. She wanted this man and getting a taste of his lips made her want him even more.

Darien looked at Serena when he was done and noticed that she was staring at his body. This was all he needed to see. He knew now that Serena wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She was beautiful with her hair down. Serena cheeks began to turn pink when she figured out that Darien had noticed her staring.

"Serena," Darien said catching her attention. Serena looked at him wide-eyed and blushed even more. Serena could feel her blood pressure rise as Darien stepped closer to her. Darien slid his arms through the robe and eased Serena close to him. Serena put her hands on Darien's chest and gasped when his lips met hers. Serena soon though relaxed and kissed him back. Darien soon felt his energy rise. He suddenly lost control of his body and pushed Serena to the wall.

"Ah!" Serena screamed as she felt her back hit the wall, but continued kissing her attacker. She could feel his hands roam all over her body. Darien realized that Serena was a little too short and picked her up. Serena squealed and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Pressing her waist to his. Darien wrapped one arm around Serena's smooth back and the other hand on her round behind.

They continued to stay like that until Darien decided that it wasn't enough. He needed her right then and now. He need her touch, her affection, to be inside her. Serena felt the same way. She felt emptiness inside her that only Darien could fill. Serena had never been touched like this before and she needed more. Darien felt himself go hard and knew he had to take this somewhere else.

Darien put both arms around Serena's small waist and took her to the bed. He gently push Serena down on it. Serena sat on her knees as she began to kiss Darien's muscular stomach. As she did, Darien ran his fingers through her silky wet hair. Darien suddenly froze when he felt Serena pull away his towel and put her mouth over his now very aroused member. Serena began moving her head back and forth sucking. Darien felt his eyes row back and he began to moan.

"Oh Serena," Darien moaned. Serena liked getting this type of reaction out of Darien and knew that she was in control.

After a little while Darien decided that it wasn't fair that he would be the only one to feel pleasure. He wanted to make her happy too. Darien gently pulled Serena away and instructed her to lie down on her back. Serena did so and she felt her legs being pushed apart. Darien sat on his knees and took a good look at Serena's secret moist flower. Serena suddenly felt Darien's tongue glide across her. Serena never thought her body could feel so excited. She could feel Darien's tongue slide into her and she arched her back.

After a few minutes Darien pulled away and untied the rode around Serena. When he did he saw a beautiful valley of smooth skin laid out before him. Darien smiled devilishly and began to kiss Serena's stomach.

"Darien," Serena moaned as he made his way up to her full breasts. Serena arched her back even more when Darien put his lips over her wine pebble nipples. Serena moaned even louder as she ran her fingers through Darien's ebony black hair. Darien slowly stopped and pulled himself over to look into his angel's ocean blue eyes. Serena took his face and slowly led it down to hers.

Their lips crashed in a world of passion. Darien began to increase his assault on Serena's mouth and used his tongue to pry open her mouth. Serena gently opened her mouth and a swirl of emotions invaded her mind. Darien began feeling her body with his hand. It moved as if it didn't know where to stop. Finally his hand rested at the top of one of her breast. He gently squeezed it and Serena began to move her hand up and down his back.

Serena could feel her body getting even more excited as it soon readied itself for its first orgasm. Darien could feel her body shake under him and Darien knew he had to help Serena reach her climax. He ran one of his hands down her body until it reached her inner thighs. Darien then slid two of his fingers into her back and forth. After a few minutes Darien realized that this wasn't helping and that if he didn't do something soon Serena would go crazy.

Darien took his fingers out of Serena and positioned himself hovering over her. He could see the fire burning in Serena's eyes and he gently lowered his waist to hers. Darien then began moving his waist up and down. Serena then began moving with him and he moaned out her name. "Serena," Darien moaned.

"Oh Darien," Serena moaned a little louder. "Don't stop Darien! Oh god, don't stop! Faster!" Darien began moving fast and to his surprise Serena had still not reached her climax. As Darien moved deeper he soon reached to the point of no return. He then stopped, breathing hard and looked at Serena who was also breathing hard. "Don't stop," Serena whispered.

"But," Darien began, but was cut off when Serena used her legs to pull him down. Darien then moved his hands away as he landed right on top of her. Both Serena and Darien could feel their juices wanting to come out as they continued their dance. But all dances have to end sooner or later and Darien gave one final trust before they both reached their climaxes together. They clung to each other for dear life until their bodies finally relaxed. Darien smiled at Serena and slowly slid to Serena's side both still breathing hard. It was now over. With their bodies completely tired Serena curled up in Darien embrace and they both fell asleep. When Serena woke up it was three in the afternoon. She turned to her sleeping Prince and kissed him on the cheek causing his to wake up. "Wake up sweetie."

"Hey," Darien greeted and sat up.

"We better pack up if we want to make our flight home," Serena suggested. Darien nodded and got up to take a quick shower and change. Serena blushed as she watched him. When he was done she too got her clothes on. They packed their things and sent it to the limousine that had been waiting for them for an hour.

When they got down to the lobby Darien went to check out and walked back to Serena who was waiting for him outside. Darien smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Serena blush and took his hand. They both got into the car and drove off. As they sat Darien began going through what had happened that day. Never did any woman made him feel like this. Even in bed he felt content and yet still wanted more of her.

Darien turned to look at his little bunny that was sleeping against his shoulder. He smiled and put his arms around her slim waist. Darien could help, but laugh a little. Even after all this Serena still had innocents chained over her. It made Darien want to brake that chain again.

He then realized that he was in love with the bunny. He loved her for everything that she was and could be. Surprisingly this didn't scare him one little bit and knew that she was the one for him. Serena suddenly awoke and looked up at Darien. He smiled lovingly at her. Suddenly his cell phone rang.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes?" Darien answered. "Oh yes, we need to talk." Serena then began to get nervous. She knew Darien was seeing another girl besides Beryl. "No I'm not with Beryl. Listen we need to talk," Darien said in a firm voice. "For you it is now goodbye," Darien said and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Serena asked nervous.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." Serena smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "I love you Serena."

"I love you too Darien." Serena sighed to herself and fell back to dreamland.

The next morning Serena woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed. Today was the first day of work sense she and Darien came back from New York and she couldn't wait to get back to work. Serena decided that she was going to surprise Darien. She showered and put began looking through her closet. She found the perfect outfit and began putting it on. Serena put on her makeup and got her stuff and left.

She arrived at the building and parked her car. When Serena entered the building she felt all eyes on her. She got into the elevator and went straight to her floor. She stepped out to yet another feeling of eyes on her. Serena gracefully made her way to her desk and sat down waiting for Darien to tell her to bring his papers in.

Darien always knew when she arrived and within minutes asked her to bring the papers. Serena got up and brought the paper in. "Here you go Darien," Serena said putting the paper on his desk.

"Thanks Sere," Darien began, but was cut short as his eyes moved up to look at Serena. What he saw wasn't what he expected. Serena was wearing a short black miniskirt with a red tube top, black blazer, and red heels. "My God Serena," Darien said looking up and down her body. "I want to fuck you right now." Serena giggled and walked over to his side of the desk.

"Maybe you can later?" Serena teased as she sat on his lap. Darien could feel himself go hard yet again as Serena kissed him. As they kissed Darien began to feel as if someone was watching them. He gently broke away to see that Lita was standing there wide-eyed. "Lita!" Serena yelled jumping off of Darien's lap.

"I guess that business trip wasn't all business," Lita joked.

"Lita I," Serena began, but was cut off.

"I knew my cousin had a thing for you! Finally he realizes it!" Lita shouted putting her hands on her hips. "But Serena I think you better get back to work before Darien's boss decides to pay Darien a visit," Lita suggested as she made her exit.

"She's right," Serena said and began walking out. Serena opened the door and took a step out.

"Hold on!" Darien shouted and gave her an Earth shattering kiss. Everyone on that floor looked on in surprise. When they finally parted Darien smiled at her and pinched her butt. "Now get to work bunny," Darien ordered smiling. Serena giggled and went to sit down. A few seconds after she sat down a woman came to her desk.

"May I help you?" Serena asked looking up. She looked up to see a woman with emerald green eyes and same color hair wearing a black business suit.

"Yes, I'm Emerald to see Darien. I have an appointment," she said coldly. Serena knew she didn't feel comfortable about this woman.

"I'm sorry, but Darien's isn't expecting anyone today."

"Look slut just tell Darien I'm here!" the woman said sharply. Emerald saw what happened at Darien's door and couldn't believe that Darien had chosen this child over her. Serena wasn't even his type.

"Excuse me?"

"So you're the little whore that took my Darien away! I have no idea how Darien could want a child like you when he could have a real woman!"

"Look Emerald," Lita interjected.

"You stay out of this bitch," Emerald ordered.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Serena shouted.

"Oh so the little baby bunny decides to take a stand? Please, I could take you any day," Emerald laughed.

"What the hell are you saying to her?" Reye commanded stepping.

"Go fuck yourself!" Emerald shouted.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Lita yelled. After flying some more words at each other four people stepped onto the floor.

"Mina!" Serena shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mina shouted when she saw Emerald yelling at Lita and her step sister, Reye.

"So it's the little blonde bimbo?" Emerald snapped.

"Hey bitch that's my wife," Andrew said putting his arms around Mina's shoulders.

"Yeah," Ami agreed.

"And the little wimpy genius," Emerald added.

"Why don't you leave?" Greg asked as calmly as he could, taking Ami's hand in his.

"Yeah bitch get the hell out!" Molly shouted as she too got caught up in the fight.

"Not before doing this!" Emerald screamed as she hurled her first towards Serena's face.

"Ah!" Serena screamed as she readied herself for the blow, but it never came. Darien had run out of his office and caught Emerald's fist just in time.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Emerald?" Darien asked sharply.

"Fuck you Darien!" Emerald shouted as she hurled another fist at Darien.

"No!" Serena shouted as she pushed Emerald to the floor. Darien caught Serena as Emerald landed in a loud thump. "Don't you dare touch him," she ordered.

"We're threw Emerald," Darien said coldly. Just before Emerald could say anything the security grabbed her. "Take her away and make sure she never comes back," Darien commanded. Emerald left quietly and soon everything went back to normal. Serena and Darien dated for several months and soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. several more months past when the group of friend all sat at the large round table in Red Lobster. Darien and Serena sat next to each other with their friends all around them. At Serena's side sat her two best friends Reye and Molly with their husbands Chad and Melvin. At Darien's side sat his cousin, Lita and her husband Ken, three best friends Andrew, his wife Mina, and Greg with his wife Ami.

Serena began chatting with Reye when suddenly Reye stopped talking. Serena, realizing that she was the only one talking out of the whole table, turned to ask Darien why was everyone staring only to find him on one knee with a small black velvet box. "Oh my gosh!" Serena gasped.

"Serena you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Will you become my beautiful wife?" Serena could feel the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered simply and smiled. Darien smiled as he took out the ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle and placed it on Serena wedding finger. They both stood up and kissed each other.

"Wait to go!" Andrew shouted with Ami whistling.

"You go girl!" Reye and Molly said in unison.

"Finally!" Mina shouted throwing her hand in the air.

"Finally my little cousin gets married!" Lita shouted.

"You the man!" Greg and Ken shouted. Serena and Darien broke apart to smile at their friends.


End file.
